skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Demonphobia
About Demonphobia Demonphobia is a large pirate clan which secretly work inside Tortuga. Nobody knows their real intent, but rumor said the leader of Demonphobia, Marduk, has ambition to unite all pirate clans under Demonphoia's flag. Demonphobia has 7 cadre members that rule the clan. These elite pilots, named "Seven Sins" use different forms of...persuasion like threatening, luring, blackmailing, and killing to impose their will on the clans already under their influence. Members of Seven Sins *"Sloth" a.k.a Willy Hamilton. "Sloth", the monkey is Demonphobia's lead tactician. He was a great tacticain in the Crimson Armada a couple of years ago. He worked mainly with their special task force. He likes using extreme, but effective tactics which frequently put his men in danger. Due to his extravagant style of leadership, he was eventually fired by his surperiors. Many of the ranking officers in the Armada were sick of his endangerment of personell and reckless use of supplies. After some years of working on his own, he was persuaded by Demonphobia's leader Marduk to join as a pirate clan's tactician. He personaly does not fly, rather he enjoys champagne on the deck of his yacht "Coral" while commanding a fight, and watches the excution of his plans. Sloth loves fireworks, wether they are festive displays, or the ones he creates in an air battle. *"Envy" a.k.a Micheal A. Dominic "Envy" Is a gray wolf usually seen wearing a white flight jacket, and a pair of glasses. He is a cold blooded person who seldom talks or expresses emotion. He is very pretentious when it comes to his air combat skill. He will only admit one person is better than him, his boss and the leader of clan, Marduk, although he may not believe this. He hates people who want to get near "his boss Marduk" for any reason. He is incredibly loyal and will do anything for Marduk. Micheal leads a wing named the "Jealous Five" with an escort wing of four Thunderbolts. He himself flies a red Thunderbolt named "Zak". All of them are modified to reach high speeds and exhibit extraordinary firepower. "Zak" has been modified to meet Michael's personal specifications, and as a result, is a lot faster and more flexible than the others. With his skill, Jealous Five became one of the dreadful execution forces of Demonphobia. *"Wrath" a.k.a Manson Nordingo. "Wrath" is a red bull who wears a commander coat. Also a former member in the Armada, he and Willy were friends in military school. When Willy was fired, Manson oversteped his rank in trying to defend Willy and was fired as well for insubordination. After couple of years, Willy invited him to join Demonphobia. Now he's the captain of Demonphobia's assaulting battleship, "Hands of Satan". He's a good leader to his crew, and a nightmare to his enemies. The "Hands of Satan", his Bismarck class ship, is surrounded by numerous rumors. Some say he stole the ship, and hide it these years before he joined Demonphobia, some say Demonphobia custom built the ship for him, but all rumors agree that when "Hands of Satan" arrives, not even a grass will live in this Skyland. The ship is not a typical Bismark, but an oval-shaped frame covered with steel plates increasing it's 22mm of armor up to an estimated,(but unverified) 35mm. It's manuverability and speed have been slowed to a crawl by the extra armor and weapons, but it is now almost invincible against machine gun fire. It's armed with 3 heavy flak tubes for Anti-Aircraft coverage as well as 88' broadside cannons and other unknown front, rear, and side armaments. It's a flying fortress, which excells at both extended assault and defensive roles. Also known as "The ship which leaves no survivor" The only combat failure was an epic battle with Jack Cross, Sadistica's Persephone Flight and Kanephren. Kane crashed the side wing of his Dauntless, which created a large opening in the armor for Persephone Flight to attack. He managed to shoot down Jack's plane. But did not succeed in killing him. *"Lust" Unknown. *"Gluttony" Unknown. *"Greed" Unknown. *"Pride" Unknown. Category:Pirates